Alicia, The Cat Woman
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Alicia is a seventeen year old Cat-woman, who joins Young Justice after being found by the team, will she find her place or will this half-feral teen leave and never return? Will Superboy have a new romantic interest or will he be doomed to be alone?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but I decided to range out of my comfort zone and write a Young Justice Fanfic. I got the idea from Batman: The Animated Series. So any mention of characters from that is just an accident. In other words, I don't own anything.

Pacing around a cage wasn't the idea of returning to the States as Alicia thought but it wasn't her fault that she was stupid enough to get caught in a trap. It was just too damn unlikely to be in the same area as those blasted hunters.

She laid with a boneless grace that only a feline could possess, upon an artificial tree branch, staring at the onlookers of this circus that she was 'sold' too. She didn't let these morons know she was slowly gaining back her humanity as they walked passed and gasped and gawked at the Cat-Woman.

She kept thinking about her brother in soul and how much agony he must be in, Poor Tygrus. He found her on the island after their _father_ was killed, but during the years spent in each other company they developed a sibling-like relationship. _'I should be glad that he wasn't captured as well._'

She rolled over and heard the children giggle and call her cute, and then she heard the mothers call her a freak, an abnormality. Which she wasn't an abnormality, she chose to be turned into a cat-creature. But the fathers and single males with female attachments, she could smell the potent arousal that only she could entice with her own body,

'Doesn't help that these morons think I'm only a cat with a human base, they don't even allow me to have clothes!' Alicia thought in a growl,

As the day went by and the crowds of people lessened then finally stopped for the night, her 'keepers' finally arrived to change her hay bedding and give her a meal,

She watched them from her lofty perch, they learned a lesson about her a few times when they treated her like a common animal. She nearly gutted a former employee of the Ringmaster. So now they kept a careful eye on her as they opened the cage door and entered. She liked this human, he was just a boy.

"I wish you could understand me, you're my only friend here." the boy states,

Alicia bit her lip as she uttered a mew sound from her throat. She didn't like that they sent a child into her cage like the other thought she would snap and kill the child. '_oh no, I'm going for the others. When I do get out of here._'

The boy put down her meal of steak raw as always, then backed away from her perch. He went to work replacing the soiled hay, she used to hold it in but she decided that they would think something was wrong and decide to put her to sleep. So she slept in the tree branch and used the box that was to be her bed as a restroom.

As the boy left she carefully made her way over to the food and sighed she hated raw meat, rare she could handle but completely raw made her want to hurl. But she ate it anyway then went back to her branch and dozed for awhile.

Late a night, Alicia woke with a start as she caught the scent of coppery blood then she hear the sound of footsteps of the child as he made his way to her cage,

With her excellent night vision she saw that he had a split lip and a black eye.

"They hit me again," the boy states as he sat on the ground by her cage, "I wish someone could take me away from here,"

Alicia's blood boiled as she watched the boy, "I will."

"Who said that?" the boy asks frighten,

"Please don't be frighten of me, after all you are the only one nice to me," Alicia answers,

the boy stood and turned wide blue eyes at Alicia, "You can talk?"

Alicia jumped from the branch and crouched by the bars where the boy was, "Little one, I can do more then just talk,"

"What's your name? I can't call you Lady-Cat." the boy asks, his injuries forgotten,

"It's Alicia," she answers, "What's yours, I call you boy which is your gender but not who are you,"

"Dennis," the boy replies, "How can you help me?"

"it's a fair trade for what I want. I help you if you help me escape this cage and the circus" Alicia answers,

Dennis nods eagerly, "Yes, but how the Ringmaster keeps the keys, and has his wagon locked at night."

"I just need a piece of wire or something like that," Alicia replies, "the lock on my cage is a the cheapest thing, I have seen in my entire life."

Dennis started to laugh, but it was very quiet. "Okay, I can find something like that."

"Alright," Alicia agrees,

Dennis ran off and Alicia began to pace back and forth again, this was her chance but not as she would have pictured it.

He came back as soon as possible, and handed the wire to Alicia,

Alicia reached out and picked the lock and smiled showing a pointed fang as she heard the parts click and the lock came undone, she eased the door open and slide out and landed on the ground. She locked the cage back up.

"Now what?" Dennis asks,

"Now for some payback," Alicia purred, "Go get whatever you have, and meet me by the trash cans at the entrance of the circus."

the two went off in separate directions, Alicia using the stealth of her mutated genes to sneak up the fools who had blood on their hands, she tapped one on the shoulder.

"Hello guys," she purred

"What the?" one exclaims

"Child abusers should die," Alicia states, "But I am not a murderer,"

she began to torture them in every way possible until she had the pleasure of seeing the sane look leave their eyes. She left them and made her way to where the Ringmaster was at, She used her claws and traced a circle around the glass in the door above the handle.

The Ringmaster awoke as he heard the sound of the lock clicking, and his eyes widen in fright as his main attraction walked right in upright and were fury on her beautiful cat-like face,

"do say anything, I want the money you would owe me if I worked for you, and not as captive." Alicia snarls, "or else." she held up her clawed hands and flexed her fingers,

"Take it." the Ringmaster squeaked unable to comprehend how the creature could talk or be intelligent.

Alicia took the cash box and picked the lock and took at the cash left the change. She then grabbed the Ringmaster by his throat pressing her claws into the flesh there, "You will leave this place and never come looking for me, because if you do, I will kill you."

she released him, and left meeting Dennis she had him put in the stolen cash into his pack and she knelt down.

"What?" Dennis asks confused

"I can run faster if you were carried." Alicia answers,

Dennis climbed on her back and but his arms around her neck,

Alicia started to run and was far away from the circus before she felt safe enough to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Lighting flashed and then thunder sounded as Alicia fought her way through the rain to the hotel that she had checked into with Dennis, she had left him in the room while she went out to try and get some food, which she managed by the grace of every higher power there was. She opened the door and slip inside,

"Alicia, you're back!" Dennis exclaims, as he launched himself at her, hugging her waist.

A purr of content built its way up to her throat but Alicia suppressed it. She didn't know what it was about the boy that had her feline side caring for him, as he was a kitten. She had promised to help him but it supposed to be a one time thing, but she had taken him in as her own. She thought that if he was placed within adoption services that the parents would take him to that circus and he would have been beaten again for disobeying orders.

Alicia wriggled out of the boy's embrace, her body fur was damp from the rain that had leaked through the long coat she wore to hide her cat-like features, "Of course, I would be back. It that blasted thunderstorm that caused the delay, I am a cat. So it's ingrained into what I am that I'm terrified of water," she put down the bags and started to hand the burger over to Dennis, "But I had to backtrack so no one would come looking for us,"

"Oh," Dennis states, before taking a bit of his dinner.

Alicia sat on the bed, she would have sat in the chair but it hurt her tail to do so. Speaking of said tail, it swished on it's own showing her contentment at being in dry warm place,

Dennis stared at her after he finished eating unsure of how to ask the questions burning inside of him.

Alicia blinked and yawned, "What?"

"I don't mean anything bad, but How did you end up as a Cat?" Dennis asks,

Alicia smiles in very catish way, "I was experimented on, by a insane geneticist named Emile Dorian, I wasn't that much older then you when He found me when he became a criminal. I think he wanted me to his first human-feline hybrid's mate but since i was so young at the time he didn't take a liking to me. So I was his failed experiment, his reject. After constrast abuse, i fled the labratory and lived the surrounding forest. Until my _father's_ incarceration and my adopted brother found me,"

"Oh, then how did you end of with the circus?" Dennis asks

"I was captured, I found out recently that someone let it slip that Dorian created the half animal hybrids. So the Ringmaster decided to hire someone to try and capture one if not both of the cat- hybrids. Well he got one. Me. I was feral at the time, when I walked into a trap like a curious kitten." Alicia answers,

"So that's why you nearly killed each other your uh...handlers." Dennis states,

"Then they started sending in you, thinking I would kill you." Alicia agrees, "But I found myself being fond of you everytime you came to my cage and started talking to me, I gained back some of my humanity thanks to you,"

Alicia crawled off the bed, "It's time to sleep, Dennis."

"But I don't..." Dennis began but the sentence was interrupted by a yawn. "Want too,"

"Sure you don't," Alicia teases as she gently maneuvers Dennis to the bed, she tucked him in being very careful of her sharp nails as she brushed some of his hair away, then kissed his forehead, "Goodnight, little one."

"Night," Dennis states before he fell asleep,

Alicia sighed, she was still to young to be looking after a child, but she knew the abuse that he went through having be abused herself leading her to be a runaway, not that she would let the child know. She went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, and what she saw still surprised her and it's been years since she was human, she had blue slitted eyes just like a cat, and her fur was black with sliver highlights, she guessed she was based off a tiger but she didn't know why she was black and sliver, when she was human she had raven black tresses, so she guessed that was part of it. "What am I going to do, I can't leave him but I can't take care of him either, not the way he deserves?"

She turned back and blinked at the darkness staring at the sleeping child, "He deserves to be loved, but I'm the only one he trusts," she thought about trying to find some of the T-99 mutigen that created her but she changed her mind, "I can't take away his humanity like that." she went over to the second bed and curled up on it, and to try to sleep.

DarkPriestess66: sorry it's short, but I'm not sure when I should bring in the others or at least one of them, I think Alicia is debating on taking Dennis as her own sidekick kinda, any suggests on who they should run into first, I will gladly take, oh and this is placed in the second season in other words, Review Please.


	3. Chapter 3

"School, you're joking? Dennis asks staring at his caretaker, Alicia, who was part Cat part Human,

Alicia's tail swished "No, I'm not."

"But why?" Dennis whines,

"Because you need an education," Alicia answers, "Besides What are you going to do when I'm gone trying to make a living for us?"

Dennis' mouth moved but no sound came out,

"You look like a fish," Alicia commented,

"Fine," Dennis agree reluctantly, "But I won't like it,"

Alicia shrugs, then crouched down and nuzzles Dennis, "Oh come on, school isn't that bad, I've been there too."

Dennis hugged her, letting his fingers pet her fur as well.

A purr of delight came from Alicia's throat, "Hey Stop that,"

"Sorry, I can't help myself, your fur is so soft." Dennis apologized

Alicia's slitted eyes narrowed and she tickled the boy with her tail and hands, "I'm not a pet of yours to play with,"

"So what is this new job of yours?" Dennis asks,

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Alicia answers,

The Cat-woman's new job was being a thief, which wasn't a honest job but she couldn't just get a job at the local supermarket looking the way she does, she was working for someone else but she didn't know who it was, she always contacted by a middle man, Alicia wanted to laugh as she made the perfect Cat-burglar with her feline attributes made things easy to slip in and out of places,

Her new boss actually paid for this apartment sure it was in the slums but it was better then living on the streets under a bridge somewhere,

"So where is this school?" Dennis asks, "And how am I going to get there?"

"It's really a part of a Church, I've already signed you up. Charity you know." Alicia answers, "Don't look at me like that, until we can get out of this place and into a better district you're stuck with it,"

Alicia turned and walked into the kitchen area to prepare breakfast, "Oh and you're starting today,"

"What?" Dennis asks,

Alicia prepared chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup and set down a plate in front of Dennis, "Eat,"

Dennis smiles in spite of being forced to go to school, he loved the chocolate chip pancakes that Alicia made, "Thanks, This looks great."

After breakfast, Alicia packed a sack lunch for her adoptive little brother, and escorted him to school.

"I'll be waiting in that tree for you after school. I have work." Alicia explains, as she hugged Dennis again "Be good listen, and learn, and who knows I might teach you something that doesn't require education. I'm a good acrobat,"

She watched as Dennis went into the building and sprinted off to her destination, a building that belong to a local mob boss,

she climbed up the fire escape of another building and crouched low as not to be seen from below, '_It's almost like hunting on the island, only I have to worry about my prey killing me,_'

She looked down as she saw the members hauling stuff into the building, _'Just what is this stuff?_' she seen enough but she caught something else out of the corner of her eye there was someone else watching them too,

"This wasn't in my orders," Alicia complained out loud in a low voice, "But this guy doesn't seem to be looking for anything, I'm after."

Alicia jump to the other building that was her target, and entered into a vent to get to the ground and what she was searching for.

Once inside the building, Alicia noted the security cameras but she was staying low to avoid them, she made her way to a crate and gasped at the name on the box, T-99.

She was in a corner and was breathing to keep her heart rate down, '_This isn't what I signed up for, just who am I working for that wants the same __mutigen that was used on me?_'

"Where is she?" asks voice that was coming from somewhere ahead of her,

Alicia's eyes widen, there was someone looking for her, '_I've been set up!_'

A whine was heard in reply,

Alicia peeked out from her hiding place and saw a huge wolf. Now she began to panic, she was a feline and there was a canine there,

The wolf began sniffing and came over to where she was at,

Alicia arched her back and hissed at the canine, who just stared at her.

Soon as she made a sound that is when the mob memebers came in with guns,

"Stupid mutt, now I have to get out of here." Alicia hissed

The wolf growled at her but was staring behind her, Alicia turned her head and nearly wet herself in pure fear.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," one states,

Alicia stood up and grinned, "I'm going to shred you to pieces,"

The Cat-woman began to fight as a cat would and she was too quick for the men to get a hold of her.

Then another teen and the wolf joined the fight as well, and on her side too.

"Just who are you?" asks the boy with the wolf by his side, after the fight was over.

Alicia stared at him, "Neither one nor the other, not a cat, but not a human either," she turned and opened one of the crates and got out a vial of the mutigen, "And I'll be going now, this is what I came for."

she left and went to the meeting place where her contact was suppose to be at, but her unseen boss was there, a male with dark brown hair wearing a suit.

"You're good," the man states, "I'm Bruce Wyane."

Alicia hissed "There is no way, I'm working for you. Batman."

"How?" Bruce asks surprised

"Same scent," Alicia answers then tossed the mutigen to him, "I'm done with that job, if I knew it was a warehouse full of the same mutigen that turned me, I would have declined the offer."

"I have another offer for you, Join Young Justice. They could use your skills, you're not a bad person," Bruce states,

"No," Alicia answers, then left.


	4. Chapter 4

DarkPriestess66: I decided to change the timeline a bit, it's set in the five years between the first and second season.

Alicia picked up Dennis from his first day of school, wearing her long coat and hood with gloves on to be sure none of her body fur showed, "How was school?"

"Fine, if you count being taught by the devout as good schooling," Dennis answers, "they asked me about you,"

Alicia blinked her golden kitty eyes at him, "Really?"

Dennis nods, "my teacher wanted to know who you were to me,"

"And what did you tell her?" Alicia asks

"him, I told him that you were my sister," Dennis asks,

'_Sister?_' Alicia thought as her heart warmed to the idea, "I guess it's better then being a teen mom,"

Dennis smiled and nodded, "That's why I thought of it, you look like you could have been my sister, I mean I could tell them tomorrow that you're just my caretaker if you're mad at me for it,"

Alicia saw him wince as he thought she was going to hit him or something of the like, "I'm not mad at you for coming up with something so clever,"

Dennis reached and took a hold of Alicia' hand, making the Cat-woman pause then smile,

They went home, Alicia had Dennis do his homework, after dinner of fried chicken, carrots and mac-and-cheese then they settled down, Dennis was curled against Alicia's fur on the roof looking at the stars,

"We're friends, right?" Dennis asks after a moment of silent thinking

"Right," Alicia agrees, she had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going, as she had one that was nearly the same when she was a child and still fully human,

"We'll always be together, right?" Dennis asks,

Alicia stood up and picked up Dennis and placed him on her shoulders, "Dennis…Let me tell you something my mother once told me…Look at the stars. The great heroes of the past look down on us from those stars,"

"Really?" Dennis asks as he looked up at the stars

"Yes, So whenever you feel alone, just remember those heroes will always be there to guide you….and so will I." Alicia answers, she set him down again. "Go and take a bath before bed," she had a feeling someone was there watching them from some other building complex.

Dennis left and Alicia turned her head in the direction of her watcher.

"Come on out," Alicia states

A Bat-like figure emerges from the darkness,

"You don't know how to give up, do you?" Alicia asks with her arms crossed over her chest

"He doesn't look like your son" Batman states

"He's not, I owe him my freedom," Alicia replies, "He and I were slaves in a circus. I was freakshow attraction and he was my handler's boy servant would be the nicest word I can think of. He was in charge of changing my cage and giving me food."

"So how you thought about what I asked you?" Batman asks,

Alicia smirked, showing a fang "I'm not really a team person. But, when you need help - and you **will** - call me." she turned and went inside.

Batman kept an impassive expression but Alicia used his lines against him and he knew it.

DarkPriestess66: sorry it's short, but I have no idea who she should meet next...so I'm using the most stubborn one. And I used quotes from the Lion King and the Justice League...only edited.


	5. Chapter 5

DarkPriestess66: I would like to say Thanks to LuckyShadowWolf for reviewing, now if the other people would follow the example of Reviewing. Alicia's fighting style is Capoeira with MMA, pretty much how Hallie Berry fights in Catwoman (film)

Alicia stood in the middle of a room that was build into a cave, her tail would have swished impatiently if it weren't curled protectively around Dennis as he hid behind her, the Justice League and the Young Justice team were staring at her so impassively that she wanted to arch her back and strike out at them.

'_Now I know what it feels to be a mouse in the gaze of a hungry cat...which is a pun on myself since I'm a cat._' Alicia thought as her eyes kept darting around looking at each member of the respective teams, "Forgive me, but I'm dying of curiosity here,"

"Why have you decided now to join the team?" asks Nightwing, who used to be Robin but he outgrown the costume so he got another one.

Alicia's eyes fickered to Dennis who was peeking out from behind her, "Because I have someone who looks up to me, I have to set an postive example,"

It was just plain truth that Dennis looks up to Alicia as a older sister and an hero, which she didn't like that role much but for the sake of the boy's good nature and innocence.

"I don't even know why you're even considering letting her on the team, she's a thief and a murderer," the teen boy, Alicia had the idea that he was a copy of Superman only a younger and more of a hothead.

"I am a thief, but I am no murderer." Alicia hissed, "Never in my life have I killed any humans."

Nightwing walked over to a holographic computer and brought of a picture of the circus they escaped from showing a picture of the empty cage and a picture of a Dennis, the headlines were **Circus helper Killed By Wild Half-Cat Half Woman,**"

Dennis and Alicia glanced at each other,

Alicia was at a loss for words as she saw the supposed image of the mutilated body of boy,

"I'm sure, I'm alive unless you're all seeing things and I'm a ghost." Dennis spoke up as he step around Alicia's legs,

Alicia snarled and hissed at the thought of killing an innocent child, she crouched down like she was beginning to pounce on something, when Dennis reached over and started scratching under her chin,

"She's slightly still feral," Dennis explains,

"Hey!" Alicia exclaims as she came back to herself blinking stupidly.

"You almost lost your control," Dennis states,

"Sorry," Alicia apologized. "I'm no wild animal, except at parties,"

The other boy about Dennis' age smiled at the joke,

Alicia switched her glare from the holographic image to Batman, "And I was set up to be a thief, by him of all the heroes on the planet!"

Batman nods, "How else was I going to keep an eye on you?"

Alicia stuck her tongue out at him, "I hate Bats," she muttered under her breathe, she caught Superboy/Man crack a grin at her comment,

"So how do we set up her room?" Miss Martian asks, "She's not really a full human,"

"Neither are you, human I mean." Alicia states, "Just like any other room,"

"So you're joining?" Superman asks,

Alicia nods, "Not unless I want a Bat hanging around me night after night, and I'll move in here just on one condition."

"And that is?" Nightwing asks,

"Dennis moves in as well, I am his only family after all," Alicia answers,

"Deal," Nightwing agrees,

The boy who oddly chose the look like a monkey stepped up, "Come on, I'll show you my souvenirs from some of my first fights,"

Dennis looked up at Alicia, silently asking permission,

"Go ahead," Alicia states,

She watched as the two boys went off to some other part of the mountain,

Nightwing pulled up more images this time of the warehouse, "Now we need to figure out why all this T-99 mutigen is here?"

Alicia crossed her arms over her chest, "That's simple,"

Both Young Justice and Justice League turned to look at her,

"Someone is going to make more animal-hybrids," Alicia states,

"Why do you think that?" Martian Manhunter asks,

"How do you think I was created, I had several T-99 injections," Alicia, "Depending on the animal DNA, we don't know what type of hybrid it will be. Personally I hope it's not a Cobra,"

"We might need to see into your memories," Batman states,

Alicia shrugged, "No problem,"


	6. Chapter 6

Alicia was glad to know she didn't have to relive, her _foster_ father's experiments on her flesh as he molded and shaped her body into what it was now, she didn't want to relive the terrifying experience. Her skin under her fur itched as she thought about the injections, she didn't know there was an antigen to it,

The females of the teams looked shocked as they saw the memories, the males looked a little green, well not the Martian Manhunter since he was green, but he did look like he wanted to strangle someone.

Superboy or Conner whichever Alicia thought to call him, was staring at her,

"Yes, I was ten years old when I was created which might be the reason I was rejected as a potential mate for Dorian's prize hybrid," Alicia states, "I'm over it really, I lived with being myself for seven years,"

the League left so after a while, seeing as they had no leads,

Alicia was given a tour of Mount Justice, living quarters, kitchen, gym, bathing rooms, Beast Boy's souvenir room.

The feline woman walked back into the gym and went over to a balance beam, and climbed on it. She liked being on it, it was like being perched on a tree branch, she did a handstand and started walking on her hands to adjust her balance again,

"Nice," a voice commented from the entrance.

Alicia using glanced at the entrance, "Hello, Nightwing."

Nightwing walked into the gym, "I want to know something, that you didn't tell us."

"I would raise my eyebrows quizzically but seeing as I have fur all over, I can't so what do you want to know?" Alicia asks sarcastically.

Nightwing leaned against the side of the wall near the balance beam, as Alicia cartwheeled to her feet and crouched down to watch Nightwing watching her.

"What's the real reason you decided to join us?" Nightwing asks,

"I don't want to go back to him," Alicia answers softly,

"The Circus master?" Nightwing asks,

"No, Dorian. If he's behind the mutagen, I don't want to return to him." Alicia answers,

Nightwing's eyes widen but Alicia couldn't see behind the mask. "You're afraid of him,"

Alicia slid her legs from her crouched position, "I am. He didn't praise me, like his oh so favorite hybrid Tygrus, I guess you could call him my litter mate, I think if I wasn't black and sliver tiger based, he would have gotten rid of me and started over. He did after awhile but it wasn't the same, I was a jealous kitten,"

"What happen after that, sorry but as leader of the team, I need to know about you." Nightwing replies,

Alicia sighed, "I was younger then I am now, he brought in the one you know as Catwoman, Selena Kyle; he turned her into a tawny cat hybrid, I was furious at that because I was suppose to be the only female, I ran away,"

"So little by little you turn feral," Nightwing states,

Alicia smiled her small canine incisors showing, "Not really,"

Nightwing was silent as he didn't know what to ask,

Alicia sighed, "I wasn't feral, my human half retreated into the recesses of my mind and the cat half took over,"

"How did you end up here?" Nightwing asks,

"I was trapped by hunters, wanting the cat hybrids that lived on the island, my cat side was curious and stupid at the same time, when I regained control I was in a cage in that blasted circus." Alicia replies, "i was irate when I came back to myself, I used my handlers for a scratching post,"

"I hope you didn't kill them," Nightwing states

"Nope, but I doubt they will be able to reproduce," Alicia smirked,

Nightwing shook his head, "You are one strange Cat,"

"Thanks," Alicia replies, "Now I'm going to take a shower or bath or whatever, beware, wet cat doesn't look very good,"

Alicia skipped out of the room, she wondered about getting a suit or something so she didn't really have to walk around naked all the time,

Alicia soaked in the bath, until she washed from head to toe, "Great..I'm going to look like a fluff ball,"

DarkPriestess66: BIG BLUE BUTTON. CLICK IT.


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes were staring at Alicia as she was laying on the couch, her lips curled as she scented the air and then straighten up, "What do you need, Dennis?"

the boy walked up, "How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one that has a scent pleasing to my sense of smell," Alicia answers, "Everyone else uses shampoos and soaps that make me cringe"

"Teach me," Dennis states,

Alicia blinked "Teach you what?"

"Teach me to be like you," Dennis answers, "I don't want to be a burden to the team, the only reason why I'm here is because of you."

Alicia stood up, "So you wish to learn the ways of the cat? Hard thing to teach but I can teach you the methods of being a thief, silent, stealthy and the like."

Dennis nods, "When you think I'm ready I can be like your sidekick or something?"

"Partner," Alicia corrected,

"What?" Dennis asks,

"I don't wish for a sidekick, since this team is made up of them. We'll be partners, watch each other's back," Alicia answers,

"Oh okay," Dennis states, "So what do I do?"

"We go outside in the woods," Alicia replies,

Dennis was confused but followed Alicia out of Mount Justice through the other end where the door was and not the zeta tubes,

once in the forest, Dennis was amazed that Alicia seemed to disappear within the surrounding wilderness,

"A cat's best hunting trick is camouflage, which is basically what I do when I go on missions reserved for my skills," Alicia's voice explains from the woods,

Dennis looked around to see if he could find Alicia but he couldn't, until he felt someone tapping on his shoulder

"Behind you," Alicia states,

"How did you do that?" Dennis asks,

"Look at my feet," Alicia answers,

Dennis looked down and saw that Alicia was using her toe claws to knead the ground,

"Feel the earth between your toes," Alicia answers, "I use my claws because I feel the earth with them,"

Dennis took off his shoes, and did so he laughed as the dirt felt weird to him,

"Now without your shoes try to sneak up on me from the woods," Alicia instructed

Alicia sat on a root of a tree listening to Dennis complaining about how he kept stubbing his toes or something poked him, "Three, two, one."

"Gotcha!" Dennis yelled as he jump at Alicia only to have her move away and him landing face first in a pile of moss,

Alicia rolled her eyes as she went over to him and couched down next to him, "Give you ten points for the landing,"

Dennis sat up and spit out moss bits then turned to glare at Alicia, "What am I doing wrong?"

"I could hear you a lot, you need to focus on your breathing, and learn to relax," Alicia answers, a black blur caught her eye '_Conner, you have just interrupted my teaching so you will be the prey,_' "Watch the master and learn,"

Alicia stalked her prey as he was trying not to be seen, she followed as he stopped to look around for her and that is when his guard was down, she pounced as tiger would and with enough force to make the half-Kryptonian fall to the ground,

"I let you catch me," Conner states, as he stared up at Alicia,

Alicia hissed at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Nightwing sent me to look for you," Conner answers, "What are you doing out here?"

Alicia back away and her tail swished in anger, "I don't need a babysitter,"

"Alicia?" Dennis asks, "Did you find him?"

"Yeah, it was Super Babysitter." Alicia answers as she turned and watch Dennis walk out of the foliage with his shoes back on. "My mistake Superboy."

"What did I do to you?" Conner asks, "And my name is Conner,"

Alicia shrugged "Don't know, I like teasing you, just like I keep threatening to turn La'gaan into sushi," the feline stiffen as she saw the dark look pass over Conner's face, "I'm sorry for mentioning him,"

"Forget it," Conner states as he turned to leave

"Dennis, the lesson is over for today. And I believe you have class with Beast Boy later," Alicia states "So go and brush up on the other lessons,"

"Alright," Dennis sighed as he left.

Alicia listened until she couldn't hear Dennis' sneakers anymore before she turned to Conner, "Get over her already,"

Conner's back stiffen as Alicia opened the wounds again,

"She's already dating La'gaan, why can't you move on too?" Alicia asks softly,

"You don't understand," Conner states

Alica's fur bristled at that, "Believe me, I do know what it's like not to age. At least not like a human does and I know what it's like to have my heart broken and I know what it's like to have a crush on someone who can't get over his ex-girlfriend." she turned and left.

Conner turned and watched as Alicia left, "Maybe you do understand," but he wondered if it was him that she had a crush on and why?


	8. Chapter 8

'_you stupid, idiotic feline!_' Alicia cursed herself as she went into her room and climbed into the artificial tree that served her as a place of retreat and solitude, '_How could you just say that! You basically told him you're crushing on him! What is next kissing him in front of M'gann, that wouldn't be a bad idea the way she flirts with La'gaan every chance she gets_'

Alicia snarled at nothing as she batted a hanging ball of yarn, she needed something to do. Something that could get her out of this cave and away from Conner, the guy that haunted her dreams ever since she found out that he was single, but she wouldn't be a rebound like sushi boy is, she continue to bat at the yarn ball,

"I feel like I'm back in that stupid cage," Alicia sighed, her stomach grumbled, she decided it was time for a snack, hopefully Conner wouldn't be around. She went out to the kitchen and was rumanging around in the fridge,

Conner walked into the kitchen intent to get himself and Wolf something to eat, when he saw the black furred outline of Alicia's rear and tail as she was in the fridge, with him being a guy he had the chance to appreciate her anatomy.

"if you must look at my rear, I would appreciate if you try to be more discrete about it," Alicia states, as she stood up with the makings for a sandwich,

"I don't know what you're talking about," Conner replies,

Alicia blinked at him, trying to keep her heart rate normal as she tried to be friendly. She looked down at her meal choice, "Do you want a sandwich? I don't mind making you one."

"Why?" Conner asks,

"I'm just trying to be friendly!" Alicia snapped, "Maybe you need anger management classes"

"I didn't mean about the food," Conner snapped back, "I meant about what you said before,"

Alicia shrugged, "I don't have an answer for that, I just feel like I'm meant to help you in some way, maybe it's because we're alike being half-human."

Conner and Alicia stared at one another another until M'gann and Sushi Boy aka La'gaan entered, M'gann giggled as La'gaan whispered something to her,

Alicia saw that Conner was clinching his hands into fists, '_Poor Conner, that telepath doesn't realize what she's doing to him!_' she put up the sandwich makings, "excuse me, I think I need to go vomit,"

"I think I'll join you," Conner agrees with a touch of anger,

Alicia flicked her tail, as she passed the flirting couple. "I seriously don't know what she sees in that fish, he would look good on a sliver platter with french fries on the side,"

Conner smirked, "Is that the cat talking?"

"Maybe," Alicia purred, her eyes sparkling with mischeif

"You are strange," Conner replies,

"So are you, my anger driven friend. I can call you that can't I?" Alicia asks,

"Yes, I don't have many friends within the Team," Conner answers,

Alicia smiles, one of the real ones that had no motives behind it, "Thanks, Conner." she leaned against the cave wall, then suddenly sad.

Conner didn't understand how Alicia could be happy one moment and sad the next, "Uh..."

"I just wish I can leave this place, like you can." Alicia states,

"The tail does give it away that you're not human," Conner replies,

Alicia's mouth dropped "Was that a joke i just heard, Superboy?"

"No, I have no sense of humor," Conner replies,

"What ever," Alicia states, "Great...I'm still hungry and I have no desire to go back in there,"

"Yeah," Conner agrees, he was trying to find something to talk about to keep himself calm,

Alicia felt uncomfortable with the silence,

"Am I interrupting something?" Nightwing's voice asks, looking at the two of them,

"No, Oh fearless leader. What do you need?" Alicia asks,

"Nothing for SB, plenty for you, Kitten." Nightwing answers

Alicia's eyes brighten, "Don't call me that! If I have to be called by a stupid codename it's Shadow or nothing at all."

"Shadow, I like it." Nightwing states, "I put that in the computer for the Zeta-tubes, now back to business, you haven't been out in the real world for some time,"

"Duh, how can I look like this?" Alicia shot back gesturing to her feline body, "Kinda screams freak to me,"

"How would you like to look human to outsiders?" Nightwing asks,

"I would volunteer to go undercover to find out why the T-99 had been shipped here," Alicia answers, "For a chance to look human again,"

"Why do I have the feeling, you're going to regret saying that." Conner comments.


	9. Chapter 9

Slinking was dark corner to corner, Shadow made her way to her goal the vent system. Her mission was to infiltrate not confront the target, she would have to find the kill switch to the electricity and alarm systems, she crawled on all fours like jungle predator she was modeled after, she found the correct vent shaft and lowered herself to the floor only to be surround with red glowing lines,

'_Tripwire lasers clever very clever._' Shadow thought as she sank to her belly and slide along the floor avoiding the lasers, she reached the glass case with the object inside, she reached out a hand and used her claw-tips to cut a hole into the side panel of the case, just as she was about to reach in...

"Times up!" exclaims Malcolm,

Alicia pouted, "I almost hand it too,"

"Better luck, next time. Kitten." Malcolm replies, "But you improved your time on this exercise,"

Alicia only allowed her close friends to call her Kitten, Mal was the only male that was dating within the team that she had no problems with, She was friends with Bumblebee, "At least, I got something out of it,"

"So are you still upset that you were pulled for this mission?" La'gaan asks as he was sparring with Nightwing,

"I asked to be left out, fish breathe," Alicia answers, she watch the spar from the sidelines,

"oh come on, why do you have to be mean? sis." Dennis asks as he came into the room, Alicia looked at him, he was wearing his cat-themed costume, "Besides the three years we've been here didn't soften you much,"

"You don't see me behind closed doors anymore, little bro" Alicia replies, "Besides if I wasn't mean to the fish boy, he would think I'm mad at him."

"Don't look now but here comes Conner." Dennis pointed

Alicia looked up as Delta squad was teleported in, she had to hold her nose as Conner came into the room, "What slimed you this time?"

"Don't ask," Conner replies,

"Welcome back, Angelfish." La'gaan greets his girlfriend, giving her a kiss.

Conner didn't bother to look at them, like he would a few months ago, since new years' eve. He had been getting closer to Alicia, and he kinda liked it.

"Take a shower before, I greet you in anyway, SB." Alicia states, "Whatever that stuff is, it's making me dizzy,"

Dennis looked over at his sister, "Sis, I think you need to sit." he came over and lead Alicia to the living room,

Alicia sat and tried to breathe, "Den...you better get me a trash bin."

Dennis felt sorry for his sister, as she retched into the trash bin, "Can of tuna?"

"Shut it," Alicia hissed,

"I'm just trying get you to feel better," Dennis states, "After all we're family,"

"Then when will you learn to listen to me?" Alicia questions, feeling like her old self that she finished retching,

"I'll start when BB does," Dennis replies, "listening to his adopted sister, I mean,"

"So never," Alicia states,

"Yep," Dennis agrees, "I'm going to change and get something to eat, want me to pick you up something?"

"Please do," Alicia replies, "You're the best brother ever!" she suddenly hugged Dennis,

"Let me go, you creepy sister!" Dennis exclaims trying to push his sister off of him,

"But I wove you, little brother, you're my favorite little brother ever!" Alicia states

"I'm your only little brother," Dennis replies as he back away from Alicia, "What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Alicia replies, before leaving the room. She met Conner on the way out from the shower, her tail wrapped around his leg on its own accord,

"You smell much better now," Alicia states, she placed her hands on Conner's chest, they had kept this part of their close friendship a secret from the others, but both Conner and Alicia thought that Nightwing knew about them if he did he didn't think it was a problem to talk to them about.

Conner hugged her, "I'm glad I have you in my corner these days, it's still hard to watch them together,"

Alicia rested her head against Conner's chest, she knew it was hard but that is what hurt her the most, she gently shoved him and got her tail back in her control, and sidestep around Conner,

"That wasn't a normal greeting, Kitten." Conner complained

"I need to brush my teeth," Alicia replies, she flicked her tail at him and proceed into the girls' bathroom, she went to get her toothbrush and toothpaste, she brushed her teeth. When she had the taste of bile out of her mouth, she put up her toothbrush and toothpaste. She went back out to see Conner still waiting,

"Normal greeting?" Conner asks, his trademark smirk on his lips.

Alicia stepped up to him, looking into his eyes, and kissed him.

"What the!" shouted a voice,

the two looked over to see Beast Boy staring at them wide eyed,

Alicia blinked at him, "what? There's nothing wrong with kissing Conner since he is single."

"I'm telling the others." Beast boy states, as he shifted into his cheetah form and ran.

"We're busted," Alicia states,


	10. Chapter 10

"I just saw Alicia kissing Conner!" Beast Boy exclaims as he stopped in front of the others in the living room,

"Do what?" Batgirl, Bumblebee, Wonder Girl asks completely shocked,

M'gann stood there unable to think, she knew Conner broke up with her but she didn't think he would get over the break up as fast as she had began dating La'gaan,

Blue Beetle, Nightwing, Robin, and La'gaan stood there, Nightwing with a knowing smirk on his face,

"About time," Robin states, but felt the heat of a glare from Nightwing, "What?"

"Yesh, you are acting like it's a big conspiracy." Alicia states, as she and Conner walked into the room. "What's so wrong about me kissing Conner, I don't kiss him in front of others," she looked pointedly at M'gann when she said that.

"So it's been more then once?" Bumblebee asks,

"New years' eve," Conner answer, "first few times were just friendly,"

Alicia glared at Conner, "And that one wasn't?"

"Not really," Conner replies

"For the love of Bastet, what am I going to do with you?" Alicia teased, she chosen to worship the Goddess of Egypt that was related to the Cat,

"Keep me," Conner replies, as an afterthought he adds "Since I am the only one around here that can withstand your claws,"

"So are you two coming out as a couple or what?" Nightwing asks,

"No/yes."

Alicia looked at Conner, "what?"

"I didn't think you were deaf," Conner replies, "You heard me, three years of knowing and seeing you trying not to show how you feel around me kinda gave me a clue,"

"But you were with...M'gann then," Alicia whispers, unsure of where this was going.

"Now I'm not and I want to try to be with you." Conner replies,

"You have a thing for strange females or what?" Dennis asks coming back into Mount Justice carrying bags of take-out, "Next time, I volunteer for a lunch run just hit me real hard,"

"Noted," Alicia replies,

Conner looked over at the feline-woman, "Do you really need a brother?"

"I have to admit" Alicia answers, eyes sparkling with mischief which Dennis was slightly fearing for his life, "that I'm attach to him, so you can't use him as a punching bag,"

"Thank you sis," Dennis states in relief,

"I said Conner couldn't beat you up, I didn't say anything about me." Alicia pointed out as she raised a hand and flexed her fingers, her claws showing.

"On that note, I'm going to set all this up." Dennis states as he ran for the kitchen

"Brothers, you can't live with them..." Alicia sighed,

"And you can't live without them." M'gann finished

The two looked at each other and smiled at each other, they still weren't friends but they weren't likely to kill each other.

Each one of the teen ager heroes began to go to the kitchen to get their lunches, but Conner and Alicia who was about to leave but her arm was caught by Conner,

"I meant it." Conner states

"I know." Alicia replies, "Well we'll see how this ends up, huh?" she reached up and kissed him again.


	11. Chapter 11

Alicia thought her life was perfect now, she had Conner to herself, Dennis was on his way to being a real hero, instead of a tag-along. Sidekick's sidekick. She even began training under a League member, Black Canary as Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl were under Batman's mentoring, Conner has Superman, M'gann was the Martian Manhunter's niece, same with Beast Boy being the adopted nephew. La'gaan was Aquaman's subject. Wonder Girl had Wonder Woman, some of the Team didn't have real mentors that she knew of, but she didn't care that much,

little did she know that part of her upbringing as a cat-human hybrid was going to bite her on the tail

Nightwing had summoned the team one morning, Alicia stood in between Conner and Robin, her tail was twitching slightly in nervousness,

"The League has interfered with a distress beacon from a deserted island," Nightwing states, looking at his team, but one member in particular,

"Which means you hacked their computers, again" Conner states,

"What island?" Alicia asks, fearing that it was her home island,

"It was unmapped, But Batman has been there before," Nightwing answers,

"I know where it is." Alicia sighed, "Its the island, I grew up on, the beacon must be from my older brother," she started to wonder if Tygrus was in danger of hunters,

"Good because I want you to lead Alpha team this time," Nightwing states,

"Me lead a team, have you lost your mind?" Alicia squeaks, she wasn't a leader.

"You know the island better then anyone could," Nightwing points out,

Alicia crossed her arms over her chest, "And you're not saying that I'm the one who stands a chance against Tygrus if it is indeed him,"

Nightwing didn't answer but just stared at Alicia

"Fine, who's on Alpha?" Alicia asks, as she looked at her finger-tip claws,

"SB, Miss M and Beast Boy," Nightwing answers,

Alicia nods,

"Why aren't I on this team with my Angelfish?" La'gaan asks

"Because my brother is also a cat-hybrid, and you do know what you would look like to him?" Alicia asks sweetly,

"Lunch," Beast Boy, Dennis and Conner answers for La'gaan,

"They're right, Fish breathe. I don't try to eat you because you're on the Team, my older brother can and will eat you and have room for more," Alicia explains, "Let's go, Alpha team."

The Alpha team headed toward the Bioship, Miss M would have driven but she had no clue where they were going, so Alicia got to pilot the ship,

after what seemed like hours, they arrived at the island,

"Well let's see what this is about," Alicia states,

Conner picked Alicia up bridal style and jumped from the ship to land on the ground, while Beast boy shifted into a bird and flew down, same with Miss M.

Alicia looked around, '_it's like nothings' changed,'_ she thought before Miss M could link them up with telepathy,

'_Which way?_' Conner asks,

Alicia lead the way to the abandoned laboratory, the best place to look for right now.

'_I can't believe you spent your life in here,_' Miss M states, as they looked around the lab, there were cages that held trees,

'_It's overgrown now that the forest is rebuilding itself, but..._' Alicia replies but cuts the thought off as she saw what was making the distress beacon, she took a sniff of the machine and could smell her brother's scent. '_He was here,'_

'_But where is he?_' Conner asks,

Beast Boy turned as he thought he saw something from outside, '_Something's outside._'

Alicia ordered the others to stay put, as she went over to the surrounding forest, she shook her head as she could see the tracks, she looked around, "Brother, where are you hiding?"

Something passed by her, Alicia looked up as she heard the rustle of leaves. Her teeth bared as she shifted her limbs into a crouch, ready to pounce on whatever it was. Something gray and massive came out of hiding then and into her path back the others.

"Sister?" asks the figure

Alicia smiled her tiny fangs gleaming in the light, "Brother,"


End file.
